Hide Me
by Swifty444
Summary: "And if you don't succeed you'll kill me," She said trying to get him to just disappear. Szayel's eyes widened at her bluntness. The disastrous love story of the sadistic scientist and the phycotic test subject.Will Cirucci survive execution? SzaRucci
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first Fanfic! It was fun writing the first chapter!

This woman is a strange one, she's got a comeback for everything, she's cocky, and she's sarcastic. Finally, a challenge.

Szayel Aparro Granz had finally found a person that had an attitude like his that was fun to play with unlike Nnoitra who just had simple minded comebacks like "fag" or "quire" really anything along those lines. No, Cirucci Sanderwici was a clever one and she obviously going to be worth his while.

She fidgeted on the table uncomfortably; she felt strange back in the "Espada area" of Hueco Muendo, and what felt even worse was the reason why she was back. Defeat, defeated by a four eyed, scrawny little-"Hello Ms. Sanderwici." The flamboyant Octavo said interrupting Cirucci's mental bashing of the young Quincy. Cirucci didn't bother to answer she knew all he was here to do was try to save her powers and if he failed, which was highly likely, then he would have her killed on account of her being "useless" in the eyes of Aizen-Sama. "Well, I'm Szayel, the Octavo Espada, and I'll be here to try and revive your power." Szayel stated plainly.  
"And if you don't succeed you'll kill me," She said trying to get him to just disappear. Szayel's eyes widened at her bluntness especially since she was talking about her own death.  
"Not exactly, besides Ms. Sanderwici there's a possibility I won't fail and you'll go back to being the 105th Arrancar." Szayel said trying to bring a positive side into their conversation.  
"But you're the Octavo, that's a pretty low rank." Cirucci smirked knowing for sure, she'd hit a sore spot. Szayel smirked causing Cirucci's sly smile to disappear and a look of confusion to grace upon her face.  
"Ah, But I'm still an Espada all in all, so I won't be talked to in such a manner by an arrancar such as yourself." Szayel said an obvious spark of anger in his reiatsu.  
"Not all arrancar are weak you bloody fool! I was once an Espada and still would be if I had the privilege of being one of Aizen-Sama's favorites! All I lack is class! Power has nothing to do with it you brat!" Cirucci barked. The two glared at each other for what seemed hours and Szayel decided to break the silence.  
"For some strange reason Ms. Sanderwici, I respect you," Szayel said fiercely.  
"Call me Cirucci," She said with the same amount of power and the two shook hands.


	2. Chapter 1 Perverts and Mind Games

Hide Me  
Chapter 1

Characters are Tite Kubo's and I own nothing except the literature

Cirucci slowly slipped her small hand out of Szayel's grip, and she watched as a small smile graced his lips elegantly. What was it about this creepy scientist that made her so, giddy inside? No, giddy wasn't the word for it. She was possibly scared with a sense of assurance, or maybe closer? Oh what did she care! There was a massive possibility of her being executed because of the man before her, and she was more concerned about her feelings toward him than if she was going to live or die! Szayel quickly came back with a clipboard and a paper smock. "If you would please change into this Ms. Cirucci and I can begin my examination." Szayel said the smirk on his face disgusted Cirucci and she tore the smock out of his hands angrily.

"Like hell you will!" Cirucci spat, giving him one last glare of disgust as she left to go change.

When Cirucci came back dressed and prepared to kick the perverted scientist's ass if tried anything, Szayel smiled wide. "Your back! How wonderful, please have a seat on the examination table." Szayel said as he gestured to the table she was previously seated upon. Cirucci did as she was told and sat upon the table. Szayel smirked. "Good girl." Szayel purred as he patted Cirucci on the top of her head.

"Gahh! Isn't there anyone else who can to this stupid examination! I'm really uncomfortable with my life being in the hands of a sadistic, perverted, creeper such as yourself!" Cirucci shrieked. She totally did not see that stunt coming. Szayel looked up at Cirucci with concern.  
"Oh no, I didn't know how sensitive you were to touch my little butterfly." Szayel teased.  
"Shut up! I am not, nor will I ever be your butterfly! You baka! Jeez, you don't have any manners do you freak show? Now stop stalling! Is there anyone else who can do the examination!" Cirucci questioned angrily. This flamboyant stranger was dancing on her last nerve.  
"I promise I'll behave." Szayel said smiling. He was having so much fun with his new toy! He never wanted it to end, but for now he would put the fun on hold and finish the examination.

By the time Szayel finished the examination he had made Cirucci blush twice, Scream at him five times, and spazz the hell out too many times to count. Cirucci had had enough of the pink scientist and had already stormed away to get dressed and leave for her meeting with Aizen-Sama, Cirucci hated Aizen with a passion but at that point she would do anything to escape the 'freak show' as she liked to call him. Cirucci had finished getting dressed and opened the bathroom door to go see Aizen, when she saw something that made her jump for joy.  
"Oh my goodness, is that you Nell!" Nell's head snapped back so her eyes could match the oh too familiar voice with its body.  
"Cirucci, holy crap!" Nell shrieked as she strangled Cirucci in a suffocating hug. "I missed you! It's no fun being an espada anymore with you gone!" she said tears of joy streaming down her face.  
"Oh Nelly! I missed you too, being an arrancar sucks!" Cirucci said smiling sweetly. "Well I gotta go meet Aizen about me losing my powers,"  
"You lost your powers!" Nell gasped.  
"Yeah," Cirucci sighed in disappointment.  
"Well, I'll visit you everyday! You're staying with Szayel right?" Nell questioned. Cirucci nodded. "Okay! I'll see you later!" Nell sang as she waved goodbye and happily skipped away to wherever she was needed. Cirucci turned around to go meet Aizen but her face met with a slit eyed weirdo and she freaked.  
"AH! Who are you!" Cirucci shrieked.  
"I'm Gin, 'n yer late fer Aizen!" Gin smiled as he whipped Cirucci over his shoulder causing Cirucci to gasp and brought her to Aizen.

Suddenly Gin dropped Cirucci to her feet and she turned around to face Aizen. She bowed politely and Aizen just smiled. "Welcome, Cirucci. I believe we have some matters to discuss." Cirucci gulped.

Cirucci's head stayed low. She couldn't even dare look this man in the eyes. Her knees felt weak she almost lost balance, and that's when she heard the horrid words. "Cirucci darling, look at me." She didn't even need to look to know the bastard was sure as hell getting the jollies out of her struggle. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Ever so slowly she raised her head, her hands shaking furiously only being held back by her grip on her dress. She took another breath, and slowly her eyes graced open. Aizen smiled, "Good, now Cirucci dear. You're lucky I even allowed you live, you know the rules, defeat is never acceptable with the opposing teams, but due to your unique situation I've decided to let you live and give you the chance at regaining your powers. Now here are the terms, let's say you live and get your powers back. You go back to being the 105th, but your privileges as an arrancar will be put to a minimum. Now let's say you live, but your powers have failed to return, then I'm afraid I have no choice but to kill you myself. For you are now useless." There was that word again, useless. Useless, useless, useless. This word ate at her heart, and Aizen's horridly mellow baritone voice was salt in the wound. As if it were nothing whether she lived or died she was no help, trash even. She took a step forward, looking down, and that was when she snapped.  
"You BASTARD!" Cirucci roared, mightier than any lion, tiger, or bear. Aizen's eyes widened. "You think I'm trash, then just kill me! Don't tease me with the chance of living because, let's face it you prick! No matter what happens, life or death, I'm nothing in your eyes! If I live you'll do nothing but tighten my leash till it hurts! So stop it with your childish mind games because I'm not as dumb as you think and I'm not going to stand by as you play with my head!" Cirucci screamed, screamed till there was nothing more to say. Aizen cleared his throat.  
"You apparently have a lot on your mind child, so I'm going to send you to Szayel and he'll tell you where you are to sleep." Aizen said this time emotionless and unfazed as Cirucci did nothing but glare at the man with all the hatred she had in the world. Gin tugged on the woman's arm gently leading her back to Szayel and Cirucci ripped her arm away. "I can walk on my own, thank you." Cirucci said her hatred never leaving Aizen.


	3. Chapter 2 Xoxo Drunken Idiots

"I'm gunna spit on that man whore the first chance I get! You just watch me!" Cirucci slurred angrily as she opened the door to Szayel's lab with Nell supporting her with her arm around her waist. Nell let go of her grip on the violet haired female and Cirucci stumbled onto the table for support and walked into the next room quickly lying on the nearest object with a quiet 'oof',  
"She's been drinking. Great Nell, she's got test's to do tomorrow I can't do the tests with alcohol in her system! It'll mess everything up." Szayel said gently moving the hairs in his face out of the way.  
"If it makes you feel better, she's a real entertaining drunk, and she seemed to get along with Nnoitra and Grimmjow." Nell said smiling tiredly.  
"Go to bed Nell you look tired, I'll take care of her."  
"Of course you will tiger," Nell purred.  
"Oh shut up 'n go" Szayel smiled as he closed the door quietly behind Nell.

Szayel calmly walked into the room Cirucci was laying the medical bed closest to the door. "Hey," was all she said when she saw him walk into the room from the corner of her eye. Cirucci got up off the medical bed and sat next to Szayel on the couch lazily. "I know your gay but, can I have a hug?" Cirucci said holding her arms out. Szayel's eyes widened.  
"Who said I was gay!"  
"Nnoitra, but you are, aren't you?"  
"NO!"  
"Oh. Can I have a hug?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I've been through a lot today! You Meany!" Cirucci pouted her arms still up.  
"Okay, okay! I just thought it was kinda random!" Szayel said defensively. Szayel wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers and she did the same, only nuzzling her head in his chest. Then right at that moment Szayel heard something that made his heart skip a beat. He had sworn he heard a soft 'thank you' escape her lips, and that made him want that moment to never end. The two stood there until Cirucci's body went limp and Szayel looked down only to find a sleeping Cirucci in his arms.

The morning came quickly, which was much to Cirucci's disappointment because for what ever reason that was when the hangovers kicked in. Cirucci held her head between her legs with her hands rubbing her temples. "Okay I can do the tests now," Cirucci said standing up straight just to find Szayel wasn't in the lab. She walked around the corner and headed for the first day when she heard a familiar voice.  
"What the hell am I supposed to- I mean- GAH! Does Aizen think I'm a miracle worker! I can't do it in three days! That's practically like killing her!" That was definitely Szayel but what worried her was what exactly he was talking about!  
"Aizen's orders Octavo, not mine. I'm leaving now." Now there was a new voice. It was cold and blunt too. It was stale emotionless and even a bit broken. All she new was that by the way he talked to Szayel he had to be his superior. Suddenly the door handle fidgeted lightly and Cirucci backed away from the door quickly. The door opened a pale man with black hair that ended about the center of his neck and the most interesting feature of this man was his huge, emotionless but equally gorgeous green orbs. "Granz, is this her?" 'Who's Granz, does he mean Szayel, and why's he pointing at me! Didn't his parents ever tell him it's rude to point?' Cirucci pushed her head lightly past the man's shoulder to face Szayel her head desperately searching for answers. Ulquiorra quickly moved to the side letting her go to Szayel, which she did, practically full force.  
"Szayel, who is this guy!" Cirucci asked desperately.  
"Cirucci, this is Ulquiorra Shcifer, the quarto espada and he just came by to send me a message from Aizen-Sama." Szayel said calmly. Cirucci's head started to ache again, that bastard really had gotten to her head.  
Ulquiorra looked at Cirucci with a look of disappointment. Nothing but a simple nod came from Ulquiorra as he walked away and Cirucci didn't blink once till she heard him close the door. "What a dick!" Cirucci gasped. Never once had she met a person that judgmental at first glance. Szayel slapped her hand playfully.  
"Don't talk in such a manner to your superiors!" Szayel smiled.  
"Well let's get these goddamn test's outta the way," Cirucci said heading for the door when suddenly Szayel's hand gripped her arm.  
"You're hung over, you won't be at the best of you're abilities if we do them today so we're just gunna have to spend the day lazing around Heuco Meundo." Szayel said coolly as he took her hand and lead her to lord knows where.

CIRUCCI'S POV

I have absolutely no clue where this psycho is planning on taking me, but for whatever the reason I trust him. I hate that grin of his! It's so goddamn mischievous! Makes me wanna slap him across the face…"Where are we going freak show?" I finally mutter. Do you know just how hard that was to say while he's dragging me by the hand full speed! Very, very hard!  
"It's a secret!" He said this so smugly it made me wanna slap him again and even worse he still didn't stop grinning so stupidly!  
"Tell me,"  
"No,"  
"Tell me!"  
"Make me!" He purred as he pulled me close to him like in a hug. I felt the heat rise to my face, and pulled him away. If there was anything I remembered from drinking last night with Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and Nell it was that Nnoitra was 100% positive that Szayel was gay-to-the-max, and part of me wished that wasn't true. WAIT! WHAT!  
"What's the matter? You didn't hesitate to hug me last night," Szayel smirked, and I could literally feel me eyes pop out of my head  
"You're lying! I know you are that never happened! You're gay!" I did nothing but shriek at what he said. I saw Szayel frown and my heart raced.  
"I told this yesterday when you were wasted, I Szayel Apporo Granz, an NOT gay!" Szayel growled and did nothing but grab my hand assertively. "Let's go." He said never looking up.  
"No," I said staying in my place refusing to move. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Szayel I didn't remember you hugging me, or what you said. I only remember me flashing one of the bartenders, ranting about Aizen and Nnoitra calling you gay." I said seriously looking him in the eye. I didn't want him to hate me. Especially when my life was in his hands. Then the unexpected happened.  
"YOU FLASHED A BARTENDER! BWHAHAHA! I SHOULDA BEEN THERE! HAHAHA DON'T THINK I WONT USE THAT AGAINST YOU! HAHA!". His fit of laughter pissed me off.  
"Shut up I was trying to comfort you! Not getting you to laugh at my drunken stupidity!"  
This idiot was going to be the death of me.


	4. Chapter 3 Rape and promises

HI! It's Sara a.k.a the writer of this wondrous story, I'm here to tell you that this chapter hints at another couple, no kissing and barely any intimate interaction just 1 suggestive conversation than it stops. I promise that is all you will see of said couple for the rest of the story. So please do not stop reading because you don't like the couple! That would break my little heart!

CIRUCCI'S POV  
This creep was still dragging me around but this time with a smile and for lord knows what reason, it was a million times better then his frown in my opinion. Finally we stopped and Szayel slowly let go of my hand. "Keep quiet, we're gunna have some fun today, bu-" I slapped him across the face before he could finish his sentence. I can't believe I thought he was gay; this dude's got some insane hormones! "BAKA! I didn't mean it that way," Szayel told me to be quiet but he was the one screaming at this point, freackin' hypocrite.  
"I'm the baka! Look who's talking freak show!" I screamed it out of emotion; I really thought Szayel was very smart I guess I thought it would shut him the fuck up, but of course I was terribly wrong.  
"I'm not stupid!" Szayel growled, and then he smirked making me stand there paralyzed. "Horny? Maybe," he purred pinning me against the wall, and clasping my wrist above my head.  
"R-A-P-E- get the fuck away from me!" I sang in hopes it'd be loud enough to be heard around Las Noches. He let go of my wrists.  
"Hard to get, huh? I like that," His grin was SO goddamn irritating. I turned around to walk away when a hand flew smacking my backside causing me to yelp.  
"I'm gunna kill you!" I yelled fiercely as I cased after him hoping not to get lost in the hallways.

NORMAL POV

"Cirucci, what do you want to do while you're here?" Szayel asked calmly.  
"I want to kill Aizen," She stated simply as she raised a much needed cigarette to her mouth and inhaled deeply. She glanced at Grimmjow who had supplied her with the cigarette. "Thanks Grimmjow, I needed one."  
"How 'bout something that's possible?" Szayel stated calmly his eyes still half lidded, running around the halls way an ass kicker.  
"I don- Hey! I wanna go to Las Noches Theater," Cirucci sang letting out the cigarette as she started swinging her legs and her eyes lit up. She heard a 'ha' come from Grimmjow and she glared at him angrily. "You ever heard that it's rude to laugh at people's last wishes, I hope this happens to you when you die," Cirucci huffed as a hand belonging to Grimmjow rested on her shoulder and he sat next to her.  
"If you want a play, I'll give you one hell of a play," Grimmjow said leading Cirucci and Szayel to the promised theater presentation.

"Grimmjow this isn't the theater this is Ulquiorra's room," Szayel stated confused.  
"Aizen won't let me leave the Espada area without Ulquiorra's supervision, dumbass doesn't trust me," Grimmjow said coolly. The door whipped open; Ulquiorra was evidently sleeping according to his 'bed head' look and the frown Grimmjow received.  
"What is it trash? I'm tired." Ulquiorra stated with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
"Was someone up late last night? Tis tis Ulquiorra, what on earth could've been so important you missed your bedtime!" Grimmjow joked as Ulquiorra's glare tensed.  
"You know damn well why I was up, trash." Ulquiorra's glare turned deadly. Grimmjow smirked.  
"I woke you up, princess, because Cirucci here has a last request I'm about to help her achieve, and as you know I'm not allowed to leave the restricted areas without you." Grimmjow stated not telling Ulquiorra the full story.  
"Very well then," Ulquiorra adjusted his hair. "Lead the way Sexta," Ulquiorra said calmly. Grimmjow grinned wildly.  
"Happily my lil' uke," Grimmjow whispered. Ulquiorra glared at him angrily, and scowled.  
"I'm not your bitch, remember who's the superior of whom Jaggerjaques," Ulquiorra hissed Grimmjow did nothing but roll his eyes and lead the group to the show.

As they walked through the next hall Cirucci stopped in her tracks. "I can't go to a place as fancy as a theater dressed in uniform!" She gasped as she gripped Szayel's sleeve. "I want to make an impression." Cirucci pouted to the best she could, making Szayel give in and wrap his arm around her shoulder and sighing.  
"Grimmjow, let's go shopping. The lady wants a dress; I'll buy her a dress." Szayel said coolly as Cirucci smiled. For that she would let him keep his arm there.  
"Sure, why not?" Grimmjow said shoving his hands into his pockets as he led them out of Aizen's fort.

"Wow, this place is gorgeous," Cirucci gasped. Ulquiorra watched as the girl twirled in place entranced in the lights. She truly was interesting, she had potential, he could tell. So why is Aizen-sama trying so hard to get rid of her? Ulquiorra was truly confused; Aizen-sama could be so strange.  
Szayel outstretched his arm and pointed to the nearest clothing store. "Let's go in there!" he exclaimed, his arm never leaving Cirucci's shoulder.  
CIRUCCI'S POV  
No matter how much of a freak Szayel was he sure knew how to make me smile, though it wasn't necessarily the fact that he was buying me things, but the fact he wanted my last days to be good ones. Why would I want to mess with something like that! I will admit though, I might be taking advantage of him just a little bit. I looked around the store with wide eyes when suddenly his arm left my shoulder. I whipped my head around trying to find him when I saw his grin and the laciest thing I've ever seen was shoved in my face. It was a one piece, white with lavender lace and it smelled like vanilla I felt the heat rush to my face as I stared at the lingerie that was thrust into my view." How 'bout this one?" he smirked as he watched me frowned at him. I smacked the back of his head forcefully.  
"I should've known you'd pull some crap like this," I said rolling my eyes as I turned away from Szayel who voluntarily put away the outfit. Suddenly my eyes widened at the gorgeous dress before me. I HAD TO try it on!

SZAYEL'S POV  
She was too damn cute picking out a dress! I watched as her interest suddenly flew over to one dress that hung on the wall and I laughed as she tore it off the mannequin. It did wonders to my soul watching her smile. Even if I knew it may result in emptying my wallet. She lit up the store, in my opinion a-  
"Wow…," I could feel my jaw drop unnaturally low as she danced peacefully out of the dressing room. The dress was a pretty lavender, and it had a loose, silky bottom that hugged tighter at her curvy waist. The top of the dress was similar to corset, and to be blunt, it made her rack look fuckin' amazing. I found myself gawking at her chest, but of course, didn't notice till a purse whacked me upside the head.  
"Oi, Baka! Stop staring at me pervert!" She yells at me but I thought she'd know by now it doesn't do a damn thing. I looked at her trying to look as innocently clueless as I could.  
"Why what ever do you mean?" I watched as she grit her teeth, but suddenly let out a sigh, confusing me dearly.  
"What do you think?" She said nervously as she stepped and presented herself to me. Wow, that really brought some naughty thoughts to the mind, GODDAMNIT! I really really really need to stop this perverted shit. I smile shaking away my thoughts.  
"You look gorgeous," I watched as her face lit up and she smiled like a little kid on Christmas.  
"Thanks! I'll just go and buy it and we ca-"  
"OH HELL NO! Honey what kind of man you think I am? Why would I bring you shopping and make you pay! No, that just won't do! I'll pay, and go pick out a pair of shoes too!" I shouted. There was no way in hell I'd let her pay! I'm a gentleman, when I want to that is, and gentlemen aren't cheapos last time I checked!  
"Wha-"she questioned  
"No objections!" I yelled as I walked over to the counter.

Cirucci came back quickly with a guilty look on her face. "Szayel, please the dress is 2,000 dollars! I know you make good money as an espada but you can't afford to throw your money around on me! C'mon I'm the one who's not going to live! I don't need money anymore!" She whimpered so sweetly as she gripped my arm, but being a prideful male like nature intended I shrugged it off and bought her the gorgeous dress, shoes, and a little something for myself. I handed Cirucci her shoes and smiled.  
"Tell you what," I smirked as I whipped out the lingerie from earlier and dangled it in her face. "You wear this for me with no objections, and we're even." I watched as her blushed turned a deep red. She was even cute when she looked like a tomato!  
"Sure… whatever," She mumbled as I just smirked.  
"I didn't expect you to agree to that."  
"I'm full of surprises," she said gripping my hand gently  
"Ain't that the truth?"  
NORMAL POV

The city was Cirucci's playground for the day. Grimmjow brought them to the theater, Ulquiorra bought them ice cream, and now they were lazing around the nearest park in the peaceful night sky. Cirucci laid calmly on the slide staring at the sky. Her mind was content, for one whole day her mind wasn't on consequence, or her execution, or surgery, it was on happiness and what to do next with her new best friends. Suddenly she heard a gasp from Szayel and she slowly turned her head to see what the matter was. "C'mon guy's Aizen's got his panties in a bunch, says we got to get back to our dorms." Szayel said getting up from the see-saw with Grimmjow.  
"Aww, leave it to Aizen to ruin all the fun." Grimmjow said getting up also.  
"Thanks for the theater, Grimmjow, and the ice cream, Ulquiorra, and the generosity, Szayel." Her eyes watered a bit. "I love you guys!" She cried wrapping her arms around all three of them. Szayel blushed a bit at the thought of that I love you being just for him, that hug, being just for him, and those tears of despair, only his to wipe away. Suddenly the group pulled apart each one with a small look that said 'we'll miss you'. Yes, even Ulquiorra.  
"Well we got to go Cirucci," Szayel said taking her hand and heading home. Grimmjow smiled as he watched the two slowly disappear in the distance.  
"How much would you bet those two'll be an item by tomorrow?" Grimmjow joked elbowing Ulquiorra lightly.  
"About 20 dollars," Ulquiorra stated bluntly making Grimmjow's eyes widen in shock and confusion.

The walk was awkward to Szayel because every once and a while he'd hear her sniffle, tearing at his heart just a little more. Szayel finally grabbed her shoulder and looked her in the eyes, gave her a reassuring smile, and wiped her tears away. "Stop that 'rucci, you're cuter when you smile, I promise you I'll try my hardest to save your life and get your powers back safely. Cross my heart and hope to die." Szayel promised.  
"But how do you kno-"Cirucci pouted as a finger was placed n her lips followed by a 'shh'  
"I promise," Szayel said quickly followed by a kiss planted sweetly on her lips, that never seemed to end.


	5. Chapter 4 Playing Doctor

With rouge cheeks, a hand clasped over her mouth and wide eyes Cirucci whipped her head away from Szayel's view. Szayel shot her a look of confusion and spun her around on her heels. "What's wrong dear? Was I your first?" Szayel teased. His comment caused her blush to deepen.  
"No you jackass! It's just that, you don't just kiss someone like that! You need to, oh I don't know!" Cirucci blurted suddenly placing her hands on her hips. Szayel pouted.  
"Don't tell me you didn't like it," Szayel smirked placing his face only inches away from hers. Cirucci was fed up with his flirtatious behavior. She was forced to use violence.  
Cirucci's hand forcefully slapped Szayel across the face, but once again Szayel just smiled. Szayel suddenly cupped Cirucci's face and kissed her once again, Cirucci fought and fought (But obviously not to full ability) and eventually caved in. In need of air, the two pulled away, and Szayel watched her adorable panting face. He watched Cirucci with a smile. "Cirucci Sanderwici …," Szayel breathed against her neck. He heard a small questioning "huh" come from her lips, telling him to answer. "What'd you say, if I told you, it's time for you to pay for that dress?". He looked down at Cirucci to see her always golden reaction, and to his amazement he saw her smirk.  
"I'd say, is it too late to return it," Cirucci said smiling.  
"Ha ha ha very funny," Szayel smirked wrapping his arm around her waist. "But I said no objections missy."

The following morning Cirucci woke in a sea of flamboyant pink and orange sheets, the scent of familiar cologne filled the room. Cirucci stretched her arms and arched her back as she sat up, and opened her eyes to a surprise. "Morning princess," Szayel stated calmly as he flicked the tip of a needle "Time for testing.". Cirucci sighed, today, the fun stopped, today Szayel, and Cirucci as well were going to have to work their asses off if they wanted her to live, and that really hurt to think about, especially with such a small possibility of her powers returning.  
"I want Nell here, please." Cirucci stated calmly.  
"Nell! She wants you!" Szayel sang towards the door.  
Suddenly the busty third rammed through the door, and tightly embraced Cirucci. "I'm here for you Cirucci." Nell said smiling. "I'm the nurse, Szayel's the doctor." Nell clarified.  
"It's not half as kinky as it sounds," Szayel told Cirucci.  
"I know you were trying to make your little girlfriend feel better so I'm gonna ignore that," Nell stated calmly "And don't even try and tell me he's not your boyfriend." Nell teased as he eyes suddenly focused on the blushing Cirucci.  
"Nell, go wait in the hall while I start the testing when I'm done you can come back in." Szayel gestured to the door as he prowled over to Cirucci. Nell nodded and mouthed a; get well soon; to Cirucci before she quickly closed the door. Szayel hunched over Cirucci and kissed her on the forehead. "This'll only hurt a second." Szayel whispered as he gently gripped her arm and poked the needle in earning a small hiss from Cirucci. "Not a fan of needles?" Szayel questioned. Cirucci shook her head 'no'. "Well, that's only the beginning, my peach so just take a deep breath and think of me," Szayel said smiling, as he poked in the next needle. Cirucci's breathing hitched.  
"Why you?" She questioned.  
"Because, I make you happy." Szayel said smiling. There went another needle, into her arm.  
"Hmm," Cirucci said taking in each of his words. "Do I make you happy?" She asked curiously.  
"Not only do you make me smile, you make me moan, you make me laugh, and you make me worry." Szayel said a-mater-o-factly. Cirucci smirked.  
"You're such a flirt," Cirucci said flatly "I bet you say that to all the girls," Szayel poked another needle.  
"Of course I don't, you're the only girl for me, you're tough, smart, sexy, and you'll try anything once." Szayel said grabbing the pan of needles and putting them on the counter. "Now, c'mon time for the physical part of the tests." Szayel said smiling, and earning a tired groan from Cirucci.  
"But I'm still sore!" Cirucci cried.  
"Oh well! Now c'mon Cirucci! I'm not getting any younger!" Szayel teased, as Szayel grabbed his clip board for notes.

Nell stood bored in the hallway of the lab wing, taking in every little detail. Nell hated being bored, but she'd do anything for her best friend, so she'd stay put till she got further order from Szayel. Nell's stomach grumbled furiously. "Tch, goddamn it! Guess I'll call Nnoitra for some food then," Nell mumbled as she grabbed her phone and dialed for Nnoitra. "Hey Nnoitra, how are you?" Nell said trying to sound like she was just asking for his food.  
"Why do you c-"Nell's stomach roared. "What the hell was that!" Nnoitra shrieked.  
"I'm hungry Nnoi! Feed me, I'm at Szayel's lab bring some noodles! Please!" Nell wined.  
"Hell no, I ain't no bitch! Get yer own food Neile you lazy bitch!" Nnoitra spat.  
"I can't leave! Cirucci could need me!" Nell pouted.  
"Cirucci …?" Nnoitra whispered. "I'll be right there!"  
"WOW NNOI! You'd help for Cirucci, but not for me! If I didn't know any better I'd think you liked her!" Nell ranted.  
"Drinking buddies, come before bitches," Nnoitra stated calmly. "It's pure logic," He soon added.  
"I'm gunna slap y- SON OF A BITCH!" Nell shouted. "Who just hangs up on people like that!".  
HOURS LATER  
Szayel stared at the data in front of him, no surgery, or procedure would help Cirucci, just rehabilitation, and knowing Aizen, he'd just say "Then she is to be executed," and wave it away as if nothing. Szayel got up and headed towards the door when he heard a voice. "Where are you going?" Cirucci choked out. Szayel smiled.  
"I'm gunna talk to Nell;" Szayel kissed her forehead once again "I'll be back in a second. Cirucci nodded as Szayel left for the door. "N- What the hell are you two doing?" Szayel questioned staring at Nnoitra spooning up some noodles and feeding Nell.  
"What the fuck's it look like were doing?" Nnoitra spat.  
"You're eating…," Szayel answered.  
"No shit, Sherlock."  
"No need to be hurtful," Szayel teased as he sat next to Nell. "Nell, you know how I said I had a theory, all Cirucci needed was training to regain her skill, well I was right, the Quincy failed to remove all her power he power he only removed 70% of her power leaving her with 30% of her power and weakening her spiritual pressure immensely."  
"Oh no! Aizen will never give her enough time to get stronger! What'd we do?" Nell panicked.  
"I was thinking we hide her," Szayel smirked, as Nell and Nnoitra both stared wide eyed and confused.


	6. Chapter 5 The Last Chance

"Szayel, this is insane! We'll never pull this off! We mi–"Nell squealed frantically.  
"If we don't succeed, we'll die trying, if we don't we'll just sit back and watch while she dies!" Szayel roared back. "Now, are you in or not?" Szayel demanded firmly. Nell looked shocked, and her hands shook, she tilted her to face Nnoitra, and then back a Szayel. She sighed  
"I'm in!" Nell shouted. The three smirked as they huddled together, and Szayel explained his plan.

Cirucci found herself in worse a position then when she first got to Szayel's lab, because this time she actually had something to loose. She had friends, other than Dordoni; wonderful memories; even a lover. Cirucci smiled, thoughts of drinking with Nnoitra, Grimm, and Nell; sharing smiles and laughs with Szayel; and the sight of Ulquiorra with ice cream on his nose, all came back to her. Cirucci looked down at her knees, they were buckled and her legs were shaking, an uncomfortable breeze shot up her spine, and she shivered. Being in her underwear did not help her situation. Cirucci gripped her stomach; nervous nausea was settling in, that also was not helping her situation. Suddenly the door bust open.  
"I've got good news," Szayel said smiling. Now that was helping her situation.

"You guys are gunna WHAT!" Cirucci shouted. She shook her head disapprovingly. "No, I won't allow you guys to throw your lives away for me! You all have too much to live for!" Cirucci shrieked. Szayel was insane, and not only would this risk his life, it'd risk Nnoitra's and Nell's! Cirucci thought. Szayel cupped Cirucci's face gently and smiled, sweetest he could.  
"I promise, our deaths would not be in vain." Szayel stated softly. Cirucci's eyes nearly left her head. Was he serious! Cirucci inspected his face and thought; if he has faith, the so do I. Cirucci nodded.  
"Okay, let's do this."

Szayel knew that for a plan of this sophistication to go well, he would need the help of all his fellow espada. So, of course he went to the bar, in search of the rest of the espada. "Bingo." Szayel smirked as he saw Grimmjow seated on a bar stool laughing haughtily. Szayel tapped Grimmjow on the shoulder, causing the teal haired espada to snap his neck in Szayel's direction.  
"The fuck you want Szayel?" He asked as if he had interrupted something. Szayel scoffed.  
"Don't use that tone Grimmy-chan! It's not like I interrupted anything," Szayel stated calmly. "Anyway, Grimmjow, I'm in need of your assistance, Cirucci needs rehabilitation, not surgery." Grimmjow looked at Szayel confused.  
"Which means …?" Grimmjow started bluntly, his eyes half lidded as he downed yet another drink.  
"It means," Szayel pinched the bridge of his nose "that Cirucci is going to be executed no matter what I do, so I need your help to stop her from dieing." Szayel explained an annoyed tone evident in his voice.  
"Yeah, but what do you wan t be to do?" Grimmjow asked.  
"Get the rest of the espada for me and meet me in my lab, WITH the espada." Szayel smiled as Grimmjow shrugged and nodded.  
"Sure, why not?" Grimmjow took another shot.  
"Oh, and Grimmjow. Tell them to bring an open mind." Szayel sighed and turned to go to his lab.

He sure hoped this would work.

About fifteen minutes later, the room was filled with the promised ten espada. "My fellow espada, you've all gotten the chance to meet the 105th arrancar Cirucci Sanderwici, No?" All the espada nodded or whispered a 'yes'. "Well then, what do you all say to assisting me in saving her life? Rewards will be in order." Szayel said simply, as he explained the master plan.

"Those of you who remain, thank you." Szayel said disappointed, a soft sigh escaping his lips. After trying to persuade all the espada the only ones remaining were Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Neile, and himself. He needed Ulquiorra. "But this simply will not do. We know Ulquiorra's loyalty to Aizen, and now that he knows the plan, we need to get him on our side." Szayel shook his head to emphasize his point. Grimmjow stood up.  
"I'll go talk to him," Grimmjow stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away casually. Szayel nodded and waited till Grimmjow left.  
"Nell," Szayel double checked to see it the sexta espada was still there. "Go with him incase he screws up." Szayel said sighing. This was going to be harder that he thought.

Szayel's P.O.V.

I now what I'm doing is right, as far as morals go, but according to my so called god, what I'm doing is an immoral sin and it's causing my head to spin. I know Aizen says what he's trying to accomplish is justice but he's hurting so many in the progress, and that isn't moral. Now at times I feel I'm in complete bliss, but other times like now when my head starts to spin I feel as if I'm going mad, but there is always a small part of me that knows there's better life beyond this life of mine. For some reason that part of me always runs and hides. I've never been a man of morals though, I've been taught to fight for what I want and kick and scream till I do, unless I was fighting a superior, especially of Aizen's stature, but …

Cirucci

She's changed so much in less than a week  
And for the better  
She's taught me of morals  
She's taught me that power means nothing  
She's made me stronger

She's made me whole.

I take a deep breath and clench me fist. I'm off to beg our king to allow me to execute the love of my life.

Unsteady breaths and trembling knees, that's all I can think to describe me state at the moment. I grip Cirucci's hand and she looks at me as if she's disappointed. "Don't be such a pussy," She states sturdily "We'll be fine, remember?" She said, assuring her and me both, such a strong woman. She kissed me on the cheek and smiled "You promised," I cupped her face and breathed in her scent.

"I love you," I had to say it, what kind of lover doesn't say I love you, especially when their love is about to undergo such a traumatic experience? I watched as her eyes got wide and her mouth forming an oval and she suddenly blurted . . .  
"I love you too Szayel!" and she wrapped her arms around me nuzzling into my chest.

There it was; my dream of having that 'I love you' all to my self, that dream of having that embrace, all to my self, all of them; all of my dreams becoming a reality. As the embrace graced away slowly I placed my hand firmly on the door and she gripped my hand. We each took a deep breath as the door graced open.  
Aizen's P.O.V.

"Please excuse us for our interruption Aizen-Sama. We have a matter to discuss upon the state of health of Cirucci Sanderwici, my latest patient." Szayel said taking the most deferential bow he knew, just as I had taught him.

"Yes Aizen-Sama, we request to speak with you upon my state of health." She too, respectfully bowed, if she weren't such an unpredictable creature, and she was always so courteous, she'd probably still be a favored Espada, and would've remained my precious Quinta.

"Then proceed," I said coolly, granting them permission to speak.

"I wish to execute Cirucci Sanderwici myself" Szayel stated calmly.

Now that, I didn't see coming  
Normal P.O.V.

"It took a bit of persuasion but I got Ulquiorra to say yes," Grimmjow said self-importantly. Nell huffed and crossed her arms.

"Y' know Grimmy-Chan, I did help, don't make it sound like it was all you," Nell said almost growling "Anyway, we have many matters to discuss according to Szayel so Nnoitra, read the details off the agenda quickly!" Nell announced, trying to pick up the pace.

"Granz wants ta know if y'all gots any questions." Nnoitra summarized his gaze hovered lightly over the paper. Ulquiorra suddenly entered the room emotionless as always.

"I have a question, what exactly is my part in this rescue mission of yours" Ulquiorra said coldly his monotone voice solid and fierce. Nell bobbed into Ulquiorra's view smiling brightly.

"Good question Ulqui-Chan! That leads us to the next item on the agenda which is …" Nell gestured to Nnoitra who quickly read off the word 'manuals' from the list. "That's right!" Nell chanted as she took out four small packets. "These are the summaries, rules, suggestions, and what-to-do's on your part in the plan; all conveniently placed into a mini manual; Szayel suggests we all read them A.S.A.P!" Nell explained.

Grimmjow raised a questioning brow "So like, what're our jobs?" Grimmjow asked his full attention on Nell, the woman trusted with the information.

"Well Grimmy-Chan, you are the Las Noches intelligence man, basically you give Szayel all the needed information on Las Noches, because you're the one who usually leaves the restricted areas; Ulquiorra, you are the receiver, you will make sure Aizen doesn't catch on to our plan no matter what, Nnoitra, you are the intimidator, you keep those who interfere with our plan out of the way; I will be the assistant, I'll help Szayel with all that he needs assistance in; and all of us are required to stay loyal to the plan and Cirucci." Nell's tone of voice grew severely serious. "No more questions?" she asked calmly, only to be answered with a beep in her pocket. "Topic no longer to be discussed aloud, please refer to your manuals from now on." Nell passed them out their individual manuals and they all nodded firmly. "Meeting ended," Nell said grimly, and her bubbly attitude later returned "Bye bye guys!" she chirped skipping out of the room peacefully, leaving a baffled Grimmjow and Nnoitra, and an emotionless Ulquiorra.

"What the fuck was that?" Nnoitra questioned wide eyed.

"I suggest we start reading," Ulquiorra informed, as the room quickly grew silent with highly concentrated reatuis.

Grimmjow's Manual

I'm sorry if Nell didn't have the perfect amount of time to explain all of this to you guys but here's how it goes Kitty-Chan, you are no longer aloud to speak of such manner aloud. After my little meeting with him today I told him I want to execute Cirucci myself. Odds are he agreed, or else you wouldn't have this packet, so he's probably a bit suspicious meaning he will probably set up cameras so to be safe, we won't talk about this ever again, and you are only to refer to this manual if you have any questions. Okay! So let's get to the good stuff!

Rules  
• You may lie to anyone assisting or interfering with the plan, except for I Szayel Apporo Granz  
• You may NOT drink during the time of this mission; you must be at top condition at all times  
• You must be prepared to leave what you are doing at anytime to assist with the plan  
You must stay positive, we will pull through, no one will die, and we will see Cirucci once again

Grimmjow took his time reading over every single word in the manual, and that's when he realized.

This really was their only chance.


	7. Chapter 6 Goodbye, My Sadistic Valentine

Hide Me

By ss1998ftw/swifty444

Character's are Tite Kubo's not mine

The whole chapter is in Cirucci's P.O.V.

This chapter was heavily inspired by music, I love the Cab

**MOOD MUSIC**

.com/watch?v=wXnPu-PGljM&videos=LYgSG1FHMb0

.com/watch?v=mVbGphHRkg0&a=GxdCwVVULXcX21v3-hKNVMx4EpkfG9bh

The clock says only minutes have passed, but it feels like hours; and yes, I'm aware of how cliché that sounds. No matter what we do, the atmosphere in this room is so thick we could cut through it with a knife; yet another cliché. I'm fidgeting again just like when first arrived here, I'm just plain scared out of my wits about this horribly life threatening plan I've shoved my friends into. I'm starting to hate the fact I'm not allowed to speak of the plan aloud. I decide the best thing to do is to loosen up, since my days may be numbered. So as I look around the room I notice two things.

Nell and Szayel are wonderful actors.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow are not.

I watch as Szayel and Nell laugh and joke, and watch as Nnoitra and Grimmjow start to break out in cold sweat; despite the acting, bad and other wise, I know they're all miserable. Grimmjow's hands are shaking slightly and Nnoitra's usually cocky, and sadistic grin has turned into a worried frown; I've caused so much grief. I decide to get up off the floor and seat myself between Nnoitra and Grimmjow and grape my arms around their broad, slightly slumped shoulders.

"Cheer up guy's! I don't want my last days to be filled with gloominess!" I cheered smiling brightly. I saw the two go wide-eyed in confusion, as Szayel and Nell smiled supporting me, and Ulquiorra was being Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow swallowed hard and smiled lightly "Yeah," he chuckled "Sorry 'bout that Cirucci, I'll cheer up! I promise." he laughed nervously and I patted his back then faced the scowling Nnoitra.

"Whatever, I'll lighten up I guess." Nnoitra growled a bit but I know I lightened the mood noticeably, making it easier to breathe and everyone's attitude a lot easier to tolerate.

"That's the spirit! C'mon let's think of something to do!" I stood up again and waltzed over to Szayel extending my arm to help him stand and assist me.

"Okay let me think … we could r-" Szayel was quickly cut off by an excited Nell.

"Bake a cake!" She suggested the look of want twinkling in her big round eyes "C'mon, we could put strawberries on it! Oh, and chocolate!" Nell smiled sweetly, oh how she wanted cake.

"Hell no! Baking is gay, a man as respected as I, would never stoop so low! I ain't trash!" Nnoitra spat, trying his hardest to sound professional.

"Ha!" Nell laughed haughtily "You, a respected man! No one would respect an animal as yourself if you were stripped as an espada! You're too aggressive! You're basically a monkey in a suit without your rank!" Nell held her stomach and wiped a tear of laughter to emphasize her point, making Nnoitra growl.

"Listen you little-!"

We all listened to the two argue and got a chuckle or two out of it. Though, when we got tired of that we pulled the two away from each other and decided to come to the neutral agreement that there would be no baking and that we should just lie around and talk, since alcohol, was a no no.

After an hour or so of pretty pointless conversation, I decided to speak up. "I've always wanted to tell him off," I stated staring off into the ceiling furrowing my brow a bit; I was staring at the ceiling so hard my head grew to ache.

"You always were a dreamer," Nell stated staring peacefully at the ceiling with a slight smile.

"Tch," Nnoitra clicked his tongue in an annoyed fashion "If you get the chance to tell Aizen what a pussy he is, I want in,"

"Wouldn't we all," Grimmjow yawned; we'd been up all night.

"I know I wouldn't, none of you stand the slightest chance against Aizen-sama." I rolled my eyes against the quarto, way to be positive Ulquiorra.

"While what you say is true Ulquiorra, don't you ever doubt Aizen-sama's decisions?" Szayel questioned.

"Yes, buy rarely" Ulquiorra replies quietly; as if whispering a secret from the government.

"Like …?" Grimmjow asked sitting up to hear Ulquiorra, the only one sitting in the group, better.

"This whole situation, I see potential in Cirucci, I'm not sure Aizen-sama is aware of the matter." Ulquiorra said bluntly and of course without emotion, but I could tell how soft he was getting on the inside and I could feel my eyes water as I sat up and wrapped my arms around Ulquiorra; I was sobbing, of course.

"Oh Ulquiorra, and to think this whole time I thought you were some uptight jerk! I love you guys! All of you, Nnoi, Nell Grimmy Ulqui, Szayel, I love you all!" I was tired, sobbing like an idiot and scared out of my mind; yet I was happy, happier than I've ever been in my whole life.

And so we finished off our last night together to terrorize in Las Noches with a group hug, witch included a smiling, yes smiling Ulquiorra; in the middle. I just had to take a picture of that adorable smile.

"Cirucci! Cirucci Darling, wake up, we have a big day ahead of us!" I groan and roll over trying to ignore the voice that was trying to tare me from my beloved sleep. "Cirucci Sanderwici, if you don't get up I'll get Nnoitra and Nell in here to wake you up for me! You know how those two are! Their crazy!" I gave in, his voice irritating me an unbelievable amount. I get up with the assistant of his baby soft warm hands.

"Fine," I grumble as I wipe the sleep from my eyes "What's the point in getting up anyway? I'm planned to die today Szayel, **die**. There's no point in getting out of bed." I stated simply as I searched for a fresh uniform to change into.

"Y' know, I hate that about you." He sighed "Your perfect in every other way, but Cirucci darling; you've got the huge flaw of pessimism and negativity." Szayel chuckled lightly and shot me a smile. "Ant the funniest part is that it's so one-sided, you're only like that to yourself and in your head. You're never like that with others, just me and yourself." I scoffed at his observation and shoved it to the side.

"I'm not optimistic for strangers! Ha! I'm optimistic of the inside, for me only, no one else!" I smirked "You know so little Octova." I stated and this time he scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"My sweet ignorant flower," Szayel said pecking me on the cheek lightly; I could feel the heat rush to my face and a pushed away slightly.

"Shut up and let me finish getting dressed, we're going to have a very busy morning." I quoted professionally. Szayel nodded curtly and smiled running a hand through my hair.

"My sweet ignorant flower," He clicked the door shit and I stood there, the cold air surrounded me, leaving my feeling exposed.

The clock struck Noon and it was time for my execution. I watched as Szayel gripped my hand gently, causing my grip on the hem of my execution robe to grow tighter. This situation seemed all too familiar. "Get ready my flower; freedom's only a few steps away." Szayel cooed in my ear; shaky, but comforting nonetheless, my grip loosening instinctively. I watched in fear as Szayel's hand pressed against the door opening it with a loud creak escaping the door. "We have arrived, Aizen-sama." Szayel says those words so politely but I wish he'd used all the hatred and attitude he had to drown those words in, making the atmosphere in the room so thick it could gag Aizen to death.

"Please let us waste no time, begin the execution." Aizen has such a fake exterior, this bastard acts so goddamn coy, acts as if his power and control over a whole civilization is absolutely nothing, and to add salt to my wound he just waved away my death like it wasn't worth jack! I hope this son of a bitch looses to those intruders, I hope that spiky haired warrior gives him hell. I hope all he knows and loves one day shatters right in front of him, while he's vulnerable and shaking.

I chuckled darkly, "What you're not going to give me my last words?" I didn't know what I was thinking or what possessed me to ask such a question but when driven by hatred the most vile of acts can bring the most insane pleasure. I felt as if on the bridge of insanity but I grinned and told myself, this was my time to shine.

"If you wish," he said plainly and that, to put it frankly is when I snapped.

"Before I die, Aizen-sama, may I say that my view upon you has changed immensely. I used to think that you stood for justice, that everything you stood for is what I wanted to stand for, and that you aren't just a lowly scum bag who doesn't give a shit about his warriors who may I remind you are risking their lives for you! I remember thinking you only killed because it was necessary; and not just to get whatever the hell you wanted, and to slaughter your way to the top of the food chain; and that you would never take the lives of the innocent just because they were weaker. Let me say now, that things are different; I've seen the hideous truth, how vile and impure, and disgusting you really are; just the thought of it is making my skin crawl. I've realized now that you don't deserve to live, let alone be praised at the level of a god. I've realized everything I thought of you was a lie; no one thinks what you're doing is right; you'll never be anyone's view of god! The only reason you still have an army is because you've blinded them with lies and scared them with power, Souske Aizen" I glared at him " You are my vision of the devil!" I shouted as loud as I could, my tone serious and I made sure to do what Szayel didn't; I wanted to hear him choke!

And that was when I heard a small sound, like a moist cough with a hint of struggle; I'd done it. I'd made "the holy Aizen-sama" choke at the sound of my voice.

After a small clear of the throat Aizen smirked "You're gutsy, that's a good quality, continue with the execution Szayel," Aizen once again waved me off with the brush of hid hand, and just as I'm about to step forward, Szayel puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Stop, please," his voice is so genuine; I can't help but stop and admire it. I step back and watch as Szayel grips his Zanpaktou lightly and takes it out. His head whips to the side lightly and looks at Aizen "Do I have permission to numb the victim?" Szayel says never looking up.

"Yes" Aizen says nodding coolly, nice to know he's not completely heartless.

Szayel pulls me lightly into his embrace and my eyes go wide when he whispers, "Please, forgive me." Was this son of a bitch really going to kill me! Or was he just putting on a show! "It'll be painless I promise," I look over at Aizen and again anger pulses through me. Szayel pulls me away slightly and hides his face in shame and anger. "Get on your knees." He commands with a small gesture. I oblige and he slowly injects my arm, bringing back happy memories, but I wince nonetheless, and let out a sharp hiss; this oddly enough causes Szayel to blush.

Szayel's hand started to shake furiously, he started to sweat and his eyes grew wet and he was furious, confused and scared out of his wits. I could tell that was truly the face of a man in love.

My eyes were cold and hard, I continued to grip everything in reach, and I felt a tear run down my face. I could tell at that moment that this was the face of a bitch in love.

Szayel gripped the Zanpaktou and a tear fell down his face, and his face cringed as the blade lowed to my neck.

The Zanpaktou found its way to my chest with a stab.

The last thing I heard was my body hit the floor and Szayel's screaming.

"I'm sorry my sweet ignorant flower! I love you, and I always will!" He dropped to the with a vicious thud and then my whole world went black.

I love you too my sadistic valentine.

Forever and Always,

Cirucci Sanderwici.

A/N Okay this chapter is actually a shit load longer, but I wanted to update before my computer got fixed which is taking a lot longer than planned so I downloaded the story to my I pod, but for some reason only the first half appeared. So this is all for now and I apologize for the inconvenience. I'll update again this week I promise.

Love, Swiffty444 or ss1998ftw

Please, Read and Review :)


	8. Chapter 7 Love Lust and Lies

Hide Me

By ss1998ftw/Swifty444

Character's are Tite Kubo's not mine

No, these ARE NOT song lyrics

I feel my body struggle

It's in need of release

I can feel it burning

Look what you did

I'm growing weak

So small and frail

My voice is gone

My mind's gone black

I can't help but feel broken

There's no going back.

The group of Espada started to break into worried sweat all awaiting the outcome of this torturous waiting game. Szayel's hands were shaking furiously, reviving Cirucci was taking all too long and he was in fear that it may have been the end. Szayel gripped his scalp, how could he have killed her! He was a beast no better than Aizen! Cirucci hated Aizen for taking the lives of the weak and innocent, though Cirucci wasn't what he'd call weak, but at the execution her reatuis were weak and spiked with a fear that suffocated him. How could he so effortlessly take the life of the person he loved the most, and at the order of Aizen? That would kill him; it'd drive him insane, all the guilt and loneliness driving him into a depression too severe for anyone to deal with. By this time he was shaking furiously and he started to cry. Nell looked at him and she felt herself grow sad. She could see he needed comfort. She knelt in front of him and wrapped her arms around him and she felt him fall into her embrace, he was broken, he was nothing; nothing without the woman he'd grown to love. She ran her hands through his silky pink hair whispering sweetly.

"She'll come back Szayel, don't give up. Love always prevails"

Don't you wish that were true?

That all things right

Like love

Justice

And truth

Would always beat those wrong?

Szayel continued to sob he wouldn't, no he couldn't, live without her. He'd kill him self right there if he couldn't save her. He wanted to hear her sweet breathing, the light thud of her heart beating, and the sound of her voice. It was torture he had to do something, there was no time to cry; he had suck it up and work. Szayel wiped his face of tears and hugged Nell back, which had also turned into a crying mess and he stood up.

"Not if we just sit around sobbing, we've got to get to work, for her."

How do you do that?

Laugh while you cry

And shout while you whisper?

How do you do that?

Put so much truth in your lie

And so much pain in your pleasure?

How do you do the things you do?

And always keep my wondering.

They were all at a last resort; they'd all sold what was left of their tortured, dirtied souls and given into what the enemy wanted. Szayel, Nell, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra were all on their knees, palms pressed together or hands held tight; praying to whatever force was above them, in hopes it'd hear their pleas.

What if God is deaf?

And all my praying goes to waste?

What if God just doesn't care?

Then what would be the matter?

What if there never was a God?

What if we're all just fools?

What would be of the world then?

Nell started to breathe heavily, how could she let her best friend fall so hard? Sure, she hadn't seen her in years, and their reunion was brief; but she'd grown to love her company all over again and they'd grown to be better friends then ever. But now, now that was all gone. Another tear ran down her already stained cheeks and she held her shaking hands tighter together.

"Dear Lord, please, whoever you are just …"

I'll try and find the words

Once I try and find the time

Because if I keep stalling

The time will come before I'm ready

And I'll shudder silently

Speechlessly and inconveniently

I'll let you down without a word

Nnoitra took in his surroundings, there were tears, there were frowns, and there were frustrated grunts; there was everything but happiness. Nnoitra bit his lip and fidgeted slightly; it was hard to balance on viciously shaking knees. How could he let his only pure goal, a goal of good intentions; just fade and die before his slinted eyes? It was impossibly irritating, that a man as strong as he was feeling so weak and defenseless. Nnoitra swallowed hard and watched as his vision blurred with frustration.

"You Bastard, you never do know when to stop hurtin' the innocent do you?" 

I don't mean it

When I yell and scream and bitch

I don't mean it

When I shove the blame at you

I don't mean it

When I let you cry and tell you

"You deserve it"

…

I don't mean it

You're just too pure of a creature

Ulquiorra was emotionless on the outside, but his heart and mind were racing. How could he be such a fool? To think any person at the standards of a god, would do such vile things; it was ridiculous. How could he let himself lose the angel who'd opened his eyes wide open to a fate so cruel? Ulquiorra opened an eye and he looked at all the suffering souls.

"I'm sorry I've mistaken you for a man as vile as Aizen."

I was always been expected to achieve perfection

But I just can't deal with that pressure

I want to be accepted

But no one opens their doors to a person like me

Would you do that for me?

Would you let me under your beautifully crafted wings?

Would you take me as I am and never ask for it any other way?

Grimmjow stayed silent and distant his eyes squeezed shut, he wanted to runaway, he wanted Cirucci to come back; he wanted the world to make sense. He held back tears he couldn't believe he let another soldier fall, especially one he'd been so determined to save. He knew he couldn't hide but maybe if he just kept his eyes closed and he took deep enough a breath, the world would just disappear.

"Please, we've been through too much, even for our strength we can't take this on too."

The devil's language is tainted

In lust and lies

Just like me

But I'll change

I'll change if you'll just grant me this

I want it so bad it hurts

I won't sleep

I won't eat

I won't live

Not without that joy she gave us

They need a savior, they needed to be heard, they need a miracle, it wasn't too much to ask, was it?

The room stayed quiet and tense. It was unbearable, till suddenly the room filled with life; someone was gasping for air.

The four turned around in shock looks of relief and worry as Szayel rushed to comfort the shocked figure on the table. He held her hand tight till her breathing steadied and he watched her breathe. The chest raising slightly her eyes wide; she was alive. Cirucci smiled after a while seeing everyone gathered around to watch her breathe.

"You guys," Cirucci sighed "Are jerks!" Cirucci slapped Szayel across the face with all her force. "I thought I was dead I didn't even know what to think! When you started crying Szayel I thought you lost fate and didn't want to go through with the plan! I was so scared! Do you know what it's like!" Cirucci shrieked.

"Do I know what it's like? Do I know what it's like!" Szayel looked ready to rip his hair out. "You were on that table not even breathing or showing any signs of life for that matter and you're asking if I know what it's like! You're freaking nuts! I thought I'd lost you!" Szayel cried causing Cirucci to wrap her arms around him and nuzzle his neck. "Cirucci I'm so sorry," He murmured into her hair.

"I'm sorry too," Cirucci mumbled "I'm sorry all of you, I've probably traumatized you guys," She said leaving Szayel's embrace slowly and sniffling a bit smiling.

"Oh Cirucci you baka!" Nell sniffled "All the trauma in the world is worth knowing you okay! You better not die on us or I swear to god I'll—" Nell burst out sobbing and she wrapped her arms around Cirucci.

"I'm so sorry Nell-chan, you seem so hurt." Cirucci murmured pulling Nell gently out of the embrace with a gentle smile. "I'm fine now, you guys should get rest." Cirucci stated causing Grimmjow to pout.

"What the hell is this, you're sending us away without a hug!" Grimmjow mused as Cirucci smiled and murmured an apology. Grimmjow Cirucci wrapped her arms around Grimmjow and Nell smiled.

"Group hug!"

So little people

Have tasted the bitter-sweet tang of a miracle

So little people

Have told all of the people they love just how much they care

So little people

Have danced around death and spit in his face

…

Yet so many people

Have experience pain and suffering

And cried themselves to sleep

Life is so unfair

As they all left the embrace looking relieved, enlightened and safe; the group separated gaining much needed rest, wondering if even after they've laid their head on their pillow; if things will be okay.

We can't help but wonder

It's all just so natural

The fear

The love

The hate

It's all just too natural

"You're so brave Cirucci," Szayel said smirking against her neck. Cirucci smiled and held him closer taking in his scent.

"How 'bout you? Always coming up with these schemes, all just to get some." Cirucci kissed his forehead and Szayel chuckled.

"I wouldn't put it that way, you're not just a tool to get some," He said hesitantly.

The Lolita smiled "The what am I Szayel, enlighten me," She said kissing him deeply.

"The love of my life," He said breathlessly, this time without a doubt; causing Cirucci to blush and smile brightly. So this was how it felt, love.

"Ditto," Cirucci breathed against his neck causing him to smirk.

He ran a hand down her back as she shuddered involuntarily, causing him to grin wildly "Ditto, what, my flower?" he taunted causing her to moan.

"I- no, I can't," She complained as he continued to taunt her with is hands.

"Tell me Cirucci, or I'll leave you be; all needy for my touch." He purred causing her to clench her fists and just give in.

"I love you," Cirucci pouted when he backed away.

"Tell me flower, who is you?" Szayel asked furrowing his brow as he put his hand gently between her legs.

"I love you Szayel Apporo Granz!" Cirucci gasped.

"That's right don't you forget that." Szayel said sweetly.

"Never, now take me I want to be yours!" Cirucci moaned in frustration.

"As you wish Cirucci darling," He swiped her off her feet in victory. Tonight, all their troubles would wash away, may it be for a night or forever; it was good enough for them.

A/N So there it is, the rest of the previous chapter revived by memory, if the original is better I'll replace it but I really like this one so I highly doubt that. I'd really like to hear your thought on whether I should write more serious, edgy (Lol was it edgy?) and fluffy like this or otherwise.

I like this chapter but I want to know what you guys thought.

So PLEASE! Read and Review.

Love Swifty444 or Ss1998ftw


	9. Chapter 8 Discoveries in The Closet

Hide Me

By ss1998ftw/Swifty444

Characters copyright Tite Kubo

Szayel's P.o.v.

I opened an eye lazily to peek at the clock, it read nine o'clock; we really needed to get out of bed. I looked over at Cirucci, she was so sweet and innocent looking in her sleep. He eyes were gently shut together her long eye lashes had gained a beautiful shine in the artificial sunlight; and her usually passionate facial expression was now tender and serene; just like an angel. I smirked at the thought, after last night Cirucci couldn't be an angel, heh. I gently gripped one of the beautifully scattered, violet locks and rubbed it carefully with my thumb. I ran my hand through gorgeous her lilac tresses, and watched as she nuzzled into my touch. She hummed in pure bliss and groaned a bit "Don't stop," she purred, I couldn't help but grin like the mad man I was. I found myself staring when she started to reach for my check and gave me a kiss. "Morning," she said dreamily, and as pathetic as this may sound, it made me melt. Just as my hand left her head to cup her face she hissed in frustration, "Why'd you stop jerk?" she wined with the slightest taunt. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"I was going to kiss you stupid, and I was going to have to stop eventually." I stated bluntly. In annoyance; she sat up, her legs on both sides of my waist, and pouted, crossing her arms. She let out a frustrated sigh. I felt my self get excited, and it didn't help that she was in nothing but her underwear. I put a hand on her hip (damn those beautifully sculpted curves!) and smiled. "C'mon we need to go!" I kissed her forehead gently and she licked my top lip.

"Not until I get that kiss that was so important you interrupted my treatment!" She smirked giving me a look that just screamed 'I won'. She was right because one kiss lead to another, and then another, and that lead to touching, which lead to not getting out of bed, which lead to getting no work done; in conclusion, women are evil geniuses.

We were now two hours behind schedule, we had to get up immediately and I'd have to rush through the explanations. But, of course my flower objected the thought of leaving bed so I had to carry her to the lab for my explanations, because she's just that stubborn.

As soon as her feet hit the cold tile of the floor she squeaked, one of the many noises she makes that I absolutely adore; and hopped up on the examination table with a smile. "So what could it possibly be now?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Wear this," I started showing her an olive green cloak "It'll hide you reatuis from Aizen, keep it on at all times from now on. I suspect your spiritual powers shall return soon." I demanded firmly, gaining a nod in response.

"Okay, but one question," She said slowly.

"What?" I questioned, immediately regretting it when I saw mischief in her eyes.

"Why's it so ugly?" Cirucci pinched the garment, held it up as far away from herself and winced. I grit my teeth in annoyance.

"I'm sorry but when you're fleeing for your life, in the middle of no where don't you want something you can just drape over you and not have to fuss over?" I smirked hoping I'd proved my point. When I scoped out her expression I could tell she still have a few witty things to say, but she was holding them back for the sake of time; I guess I could start explaining then.

I brought out a small bag for her to carry out during her and Nell's escape and just as I opened my mouth to speak she groaned. "Ugh! More ugly things, seriously Szayel!" She groaned, causing me to glare at her and growl; she just laughed.

"The death of me," I muttered irritably causing her to smile and wrap her arms around my neck.

"Look who's talking you psychopath, you're lucky you could revive me other wise I'd be haunting you by now," She smirked and nuzzled my neck "And loving you to death is a lot better than nagging you to death." She stated simply, and I once again shuttered in her arms and melted; I'm absolutely pathetic. I smiled at her and opened my mouth to speak when my phone rang causing me to replace my words with an annoyed groan.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Szayel, its Nell, Aizen's checking the Espada's rooms; he's suspicious about Cirucci! You've got to hide her!" I heard Nell cry in panic, and I could've sworn I heard Nnoitra cursing in the back round.

"Oh shit!" I cussed into the phone "Umm, how about your room y' know once he's done with your room and he's in another?"

"No, that won't work," I could practically see Nell shaking her head "He's putting microphones in my room 'cause I'm a prime suspect or something!" Nell said in aggravation. My eyes widened. Bingo.

"Ulquiorra's room!" I exclaimed and I heard Nell squeal with joy,

"Szayel that's perfect! When he's done with Nnoitra's room and into Grimmjow's I'll knock on your door." Nell said rushing a bit "Got to go, Nnoitra can't stall Aizen anymore."

"Okay bye," I said calmly before bolting to the table where Cirucci's supplies were.

"What's up?" Cirucci asked looking worried.

"Aizen's checking our rooms, god I feel like a teenager again," I said slightly annoyed with Aizen's behavior. I grabbed the bag and she slid on the cloak. Cirucci smirked.

"Oh, so I'm not the only girl you've hidden from Aizen?" She taunted slightly I laughed a little as we walked towards the door.

"Oh don't act like you're surprised!" I grinned and laughed haughtily. When I heard the knock from Nell I kissed Cirucci tenderly, loving the breathless face she made when we parted; and looked at her dreamily "I'll see you later Cirucci, good luck now love!" I sent her over to Nell and sighed. God I hoped this would work out in the end.

Cirucci's Point Of View

With a gentle push from Szayel, I stumbled backwards into the hallway. Nell immediately took me into what I assumed was a closet, she was breathing hard. "You can't stay in Ulquiorra's room, I would tell Szayel that but he just pushed you into me so fast I couldn't-! Oh shit!" Nell shouted, clasping a hand over my mouth and hers. Suddenly the door creaked open a bit and we were greeted by the snake eyed man. I felt my heart race at an intense rate and head started to get heavy, I watched Nell's wide eyes; even her pupils were shaking. I felt I was going to faint when I hear Gin call out to Aizen.

"I'm going to check out the closet, 's that o.k.?" Gin entered the closet, telling us Aizen didn't object. I swear to god, if he put one hand on me, I might die. I heard the door click closed and took a step back shaking furiously. Gin's smirk widened and I felt Nell grip my hand, telling me that if he tried to take me away, she'd fight for me; I calmed down easing my heart, but my mind was still running laps.

Gin looked up at the ceiling tilting his head back and a dark chuckle escaped his lips as he leaned against the door keeping it shut.

"Well, what do we have here?"

And that's when I fainted.

A/N: Gah! Such a short chapter! I'm sorry the chapter I wrote for you was so short insanelysweet, but I have my reasons, one: I had to go to the zoo today. Two: I had a lot more written but it was no good three: I thought it was a good place to stop at. I will update soon I promise.


	10. Chapter 9 Live Laugh Love

Hide Me

Ss1998ftw/Swifty444

Characters Tite Kubo's

A/N I added another couple =.= I'm so disappointed in myself, I added Nnoinel, I did it. Well it's just a TINY moment like the Grimmulqui one earlier except it's less suggestive like A LOT less suggestive and involves Coyote Starkk's hotness… yummy.

Nell's P.O.V.

As if the mere presence if Gin Ichimaru isn't enough to make every normal person want to run and hide; Cirucci and I were in fact already doing that and now, he's found us. I watch Cirucci fall to her knees, Gin has massive spiritual energy and Cirucci has almost none; poor girl couldn't hold up. But of course Cirucci still has the style of a trooper, she's already perspiring and her fists are clenched, she's full out growling at him with a horrible glare. While she's trying her hardest to stay conscious all I can do is mutter, "Gin tone down your reatuis and hear us out, please." Gin smiled the permanent smile a little harder.

"Of course, I wish to assist you two any way." Gin helped Cirucci up as he settled his reatuis. "I'll keep Aizen off you guy's backs if you do me one thing, all of you. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, and Szayel included." I thought over it a minute and then nodded.

"What would that be?" Cirucci spat at him, if there was one thing Cirucci was always good at; it was making you feel like shit. Gin pouted a bit before answering.

"You help me save all the espadas from death." Gin chirped. I felt my eyes go wide and my jaw drop. What the hell did he mean?

"What the hell do you mean!" Cirucci almost shouted, but ceased it remembering we were still hiding. There she was, always thinking what I was.

"I mean that I want you to help them all fake their deaths as Cirucci did! It was magnificent! So, I thought that in order to escape Aizen's horrible hold over all of you it would be perfect. But they have to be spread out in a nonchalant manner." Gin tapped his chin as if he was thinking and I watched Cirucci look utterly shocked.

"Agreed." I said firmly and Gin smiled.

"Good it's settled, now I'm going to get Aizen out of here!" Gin skipped out of the closet with a grin and slammed the door shut. I heard him yell 'nadda' to Aizen and smiled releasing a sigh. I looked over to Cirucci and smiled.

"We're safe," she whispered she beamed with happiness and I could feel my smile widen so far it hurt. She grabbed the fluffiest thing she could find in the closet, which happened to be an on scarf; and folded it till it was a fluffy, neat square and to my surprise she screamed into it and jumped lightly in excitement I giggled a little and hugged her. She returned the embrace and we bounced together squealing quietly. Cirucci sighed and wiped a happy tear from her cheek. "We're gunna live, we're gunna be happy, we're gunna be together forever and ever with help of Gin now too! It all worked out so well!" She whispered gratefully. She held me tighter for a second then left my embrace grinning like an idiot, but I didn't say a word because I knew I was doing the exact same.

I heard the scrape of fingers on the door and new it meant one of two things, Aizen was going to check the closet or Gin had gotten Aizen out of here. I checked for feet under the door and saw nothing I stepped back from the door and told Cirucci to hide just in case. She obliged without hesitation and I almost died when the door knob twisted. I took a deep breath and held my chest as the door opened wide.

"What the fuck Nell?" Oh thank god it was only Nnoitra! I wrapped my arms around the highest part I could reach of Nnoitra (His torso) and nuzzled his causing him to fall to the floor with me. "What, the, FUCK NIELE!" he shouted and I smiled lazily.

"You scared the shit out of me you're such a dick!" I kicked his ribs with a slight forced and he yelped.

"So you hug me? You're such I bipolar bit-! Nell, are you crying?" Nnoitra shouted he look utterly confused as he wiped away a tear from my cheek.

I sniffled and got off him rubbing my face of tears "I'm just, really, really happy! Is there any room that 's not bugged?" I questioned getting up. Nnoitra nodded.

"Starkk's room is clean." Nnoitra peeked behind me "Where's Cirucci?" he asked emotionlessly.

"Cirucci you can come out" I said as I watched her hop out of the messiness of the closet. She smiled and hugged Nnoitra's waist. I smiled and she let go of the lanky man. "Let's go see Szayel, and then we'll talk to Starkk." I stepped out of the closet fully and watched as Szayel's door opened and he rushed to Ulquiorra's door. "Oi!" I shouted getting his attention. He whipped towards the sound of my voice and smiled wide, pouncing towards Cirucci.

"Cirucci! You're okay, Oh my god I was scared!" Szayel kissed Cirucci quickly and sighed contently. I squealed like a rabid fan girl.

"You two are too cute!" I suddenly got serious "But right now, we need to discuss Cirucci's living. She needs a place to stay for two days when Aizen will be really busy with the intruders. Thankfully we got Gin to distract Aizen for us. N-" I was cut off by a dumbfounded Szayel.

"Wait, what! How'd you get Gin to do that!" Szayel asked excitedly.

"In exchange for help in freeing all the espada and arranar from Aizen's evil hold! It's a win win! I always new Gin had a dear heart!" I smiled brightly and Szayel chuckled.

"Sweet! So why isn't she staying with Ulquiorra?" He continued his questioning.

"Ulquiorra got bugged too, the best place we can keep her in is Starkk's room." I said a-matter-o-factly.

I watched Szayel fidget in place and look down at the floor with an unsure look. "Is there anyone else we could keep her with? I mean seriously Starkk?" I smirked knowing exactly what Szayel was thinking. He was afraid that Cirucci would fall for Starkk's looks. I laughed and Szayel glared at me a moment "What!"

"Szayel-Chan is jealous! He's jealous, he's jealous, he's jealous!" I chanted giggling slightly.

Cirucci looked puzzled and so she spoke up "Who's Starkk and why is Szayel jealous?"

"Starkk is the Primera Espada; he's super yummy with long wavy brown hair and sexy grey eyes." I started and Szayel was frowning, staring at the floor while Cirucci smirked.

"Oh, sounds like a god!" She purred "Tell me more," She added with a look at Szayel.

"HE'S HOT WE GET IT, OKAY!" Szayel screamed, obviously frustrated. Cirucci gave him a look of awe and she smiled wide before giving him a pout.

"But you're too cute when you're jealous!" Cirucci hugged his slumped and depressed shoulders smiling. "Come on I bet he's got nothing on you honey," I laughed, desperate to see her reaction once he opened the door. We walked to Starkk's room without conversation until Nnoitra spoke up.

"You really think Starkk's hot Neile?" Nnoitra whispered, I smirked and threw my head back fanning myself with exaggerated movements.

"Oh god YES!" I managed to blush slightly "Starkk's so hunky! How could I resist him! He's like my pirate fantasy!" I watched Nnoitra scowl and stalk off, so cute when he's jealous. But to my dismay When Starkk opened the door to Nnoitra; Nnoitra punched him square in the face.

"What the fuck Nnoitra! How're we supposed to get Starkk to help us out now?" I screamed running over to assist the injured Primera. All four of us gathered around Starkk Szayel and Nnoitra grinned.

"Ain't so pretty now, huh ladies?" They said in unison, insert face palm here.

After a few minutes we found out the Starkk wasn't unconscious, but asleep so me and Cirucci simply laid him down in his bed. As if on cue Lilynette strolled into the room, "Hello …?" she said dearly confused.

"Hi Lily, how have you been?" I asked trying to distract her.

"Fine, thanks; uh what's with Starkk?" She asked noticing the blood on his face.

"Nnoitra punched him in the face and he fell asleep right there," Szayel explained fighting back another fit of laughter. Nnoitra glared at him growling.

"Oh okay! So why are you guys here?" She asked sounding pretty relieved.

"Um, Lilynette we know this may sound strange and all but can we have Cirucci stay here with you?" I laughed awkwardly.

"Sure, I don't care; will she help me wake up Starkk everyday?" Lily asked shrugging slightly.

"Yeah, of course!" Cirucci agreed. "Thank you!"

We all bowed politely except for Nnoitra who just stood there with his arms crossed, giving an excusing nod.

"Welcome!" Lilynette said beaming "Now let's wake sleeping beauty up." Lilynette dusted her hands as Cirucci looked at Starkk with a smirk before she whistled, causing Starkk to stir.

"A beauty indeed." She purred causing Szayel to growl.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT HIM! Do you see it Nnoitra! I sure as hell don't!" Szayel asked looking back at Nnoitra.

"No!" Nnoitra agreed "He's just a lazy jack off!"

As the two stood there bickering I went off to assist them in awaking Starkk. All of us shoved and poked him until finally he opened his eyes.

"Beautiful women everywhere," He mumbled causing the three of us to blush while Szayel and Nnoitra huffed.

"Shut up you sexy beast!" Szayel screamed.

"Yeah what he said! Wait what?"

A/N and so ends another chapter, a chapter full of crack. I'm not too proud of it but I thought it'd lighten up all the previous drama because the story is ending soon and though there will be an epilogue and well I kind of want to give it that story book ending because lord knows they deserve it! Well I'm off the kiss Summer goodbye, god I hate the last day of Summer, so depressing. Well good bye lovies! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and forgive me for the horrible adding of pairings I do.


	11. Chapter 10Rough mornings and The dreams

Hide Me

Ss1998ftw / Swifty444

Characters are Tite Kubo's

*******NEXT CHAPTER IS ONLY AVAILABLE ON FANFICTION DUE TO HOW HIDIEOUS IT LOOKS ON DEVIANTART!********

You can still read / review even without an account so you don't need to worry.

Cirucci's P.o.v.

Starkk and Lilynette kindly let me into their care for the time being; and I have to admit though I'm being held responsible for a lot more chores, and there's less to do, I'm really grateful. Today's my first morning though, so I won't say too much. I really hope these last two days aren't too rough.

I was woken up by Lilynette who shook me lightly and scowled, obviously not happy. "That boyfriend of yours is no good; he's already outside the door asking for you, what a dork." Lilynette said while kicking Starkk in the face forcefully. "Wake up you lazy sack of potatoes! You're no good! No good!" She yelled at him in an attempt to awake him. I sighed and shook my head.

"Lilynette-Sama, he responds better to you if you're gentle with him," I shook his shoulder gently and bent over, putting my lips to his ears "Stop faking Starkk! Wake up now! You have work to do!" I screamed causing the Primera to bolt up straight and cover his ears lazily muttering.

"Good morning to you too, Cirucci." He complained rubbing his ears. I smiled and started toward the door.

"Sorry Starkk, I'm going to see what Szayel needs, okay?" I asked. Starkk nodded permitting me to see the anxious Octavo. I smiled opening the door to a bored looking Szayel.

"Where's your cloak?" He asked sounding disappointed in me "You need that thing on I can sense your pressure now that the door's opened." I rolled my eyes and got my cloak returning to the door.

"A hello would be nice." I stated "Why are you here?"

Szayel smiled a bit "Hi, you, me, and our partners in crime; got a meeting with Gin." I was a bit over whelmed at the thought of it, but I obliged, taking Szayel's arm. Could I really trust Gin Ichimaru?

We made it into Gin's room, I saw everyone there; Nnoitra leaning up against the wall with a confused scowl on his face, Nell was next to Nnoitra, talking to Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra was standing plainly next to Nnoitra. But my focus was on Gin, he was standing in front of everyone with his signature smile. Szayel stood next to Grimmjow and I stood next to him, awaiting Gin's words.

"Hello, I'm here to tell you; I now what you guys have been doing, and I'm impressed. I'm interested in helping you guys, and since I know your plans; I think it's only fair that you know mine. I want all of you, and your fraciones, and the arranars, all of Aizen's soldiers; to fake their deaths. It'll be easy if you all help me stick to my plan, I already got old man Yamamoto on this, all you have to do is do what I say and you'll all join Cirucci to live in that little paradise of hers, she'll never be alone again. And neither will any of you.

"You see the plan is that simple; fake your deaths when I assign them to you, run away from Aizen; and if you agree to that I'll help Cirucci, and everyone's happy." Gin's smile widened "Any questions?" He asked scoping the room, every hand went up.

"Yes Ulquiorra?" Gin asked.

"Where will we all go?" Ulquiorra asked monotonously.

"I planned on the espada hanging out in Hueco Mundo for a while, then when the war we all know is coming is over; I was gunna put you guys in the pedestrian area of the soul society, Rukongai where you'll all be safe." Gin chirped. Ulquiorra nodded and Gin went on to the next "Yes Nnoitra?"

"How are you so sure that Aizen won't find out and kill us all?"

Gin smirked now "I'm not positive he won't find out, but believe you me I can deal with Aizen." I felt myself involuntarily shutter at the added weight of confusion G in added to my shoulders. Nnoitra clicked his tongue and turned his head to the side, telling Gin to move on. "Grimmy,?"

"How are we supposed to live in the Soul Society with out starting shit?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, testing the fox face.

"I told you I spoke to Yamamoto, the leader of the 13 court squads, we'll be fine. That is if you don't start shit on your own. Yes, Nell?" Gin turned to the woman seeing Grimmjow was fine with the answer he received.

"But you're a trader to the soul society, how'd you get them to agree to that?" Nell said confused.

"I managed to trade his trust for my assistance and about a year in Soul Society Custody." Gin laughed a little nervously, causing me to smile a bit; feeling a bit reassured. "Szayel?"

"Can I be the first to fake my death next?" I almost let out a girly noise of appreciation like "Aww" or something of that matter, especially when he looked down at the floor and blushed.

Gin laughed a bit "Of course! That way, I can have the smart one to assist me A.S.A.P." Gin opened an eye and looked at me. "Cirucci, how can I help you?" he asked.

I gulped a bit and asked "Why do you want to help us?" I watched Gin as his second eye opened.

"It's simple; I know as well as all of you that what Aizen's doing is wrong. I wanna do what Tousen couldn't do. Find justice, and be justice. So I'll start by saving all of you from Aizen." Even with the playfulness in his eyes, seeing the light blue orbs helped me feel assured so I smiled brightly.

"So it's settled?" Gin asked excitedly. We all nodded or showed some sign of acceptance. "Yay!" Gin sat down. "If there are no further questions you guys can go on your way, Aizen's having tea in his room."

I sighed contently and left heading towards the door, it was nice to feel one less weight on my shoulders so I could walk upright.

I felt my heart drop when the night of my last day came, I was laying in my bed hugging my pillow close to my face, I tried hard to sleep but I couldn't. I was hopped up on emotion, the hard stuff; and I simply felt restless. I turned in my sleep: left to right, right to left, on my back, on my stomach, to the right, to the left; nothing was working. I couldn't take it; I called Szayel. I took out the walky-talky Szayel had given me, I thought it was ridiculous but Szayel insisted the way of communication Aizen couldn't trace; oh and it changed my voice to sound like a fucking chipmunk. I pulled out the device and blushed as I said "Szay…, I- I can't sleep." I waited about five minutes before a tired voice on the other line responded.

"So what," I heard him groan and I could almost picture him holding his head. "How am I supposed to help?" God, this man was socially retarded.

"So? Are you stupid! Come over here and help!" I moved a strand of hair behind my ear "I need you…," I murmured. When I heard his fit of laughter I almost died. "What's so funny! This is serious you asshole!" His laughter died down a bit.

"I'm sorry but as if thw whole situation wasn't funny enough, when you said I need you through the walky-talky with this kinky new voice of yours I couldn't take it." Szayel made that sighing sound people usually make when they've finished a roaring fit of laughter; I pouted. "Oh damn, you're pouting right now aren't you? Mhm I want to see that… I'll be right over." He said as I heard a click and knew he'd left. I waited hoping he's get here soon, because the night was getting long. I looked over to the clock next to my bed, one in the morning; great. The night before me and Nell's great fleeing of the life of an espada and I'm up till morning.

I waited a bit until I saw Szayel open the door to my room, with his adorable bed head, no glasses, and nothing but these ugly looking pajama pants. He walked over to me and kneeled at my bed side looking me in the eyes. "'Sup?" he said grinning.

"I can't sleep; it's really aggravating; I need to get ready for tomorrow, I know I am but I feel so unprepared; I also fe-"I was cut off by a kiss from Szayel, he was definitely a man of clichés. The kiss was calming and soft, I felt my eyes close, my muscles relax, and my mind ease; like magic. I fell asleep peacefully with Szayel soon by my side.

There was a girl standing at the top of a huge city building her eyes red and wet of tears, but emotionless nonetheless. The girl had had enough; enough of the horrid people she called parents, of the kids at school poking fun at her choice of clothes, of everything. She wanted to jump; and the good thing was, at an old abandoned building at the empty part of town no one would see and call the police. No one would care any way, she knew that if her mother or her father were to walk by now, and see her gracefully fall to the hard cold cement floor; they'd simply look at her mangled figure and walk away without a second glance. She let a tear slip out at that thought.

God she hated her life. There was absolutely nothing to live for, and no one to care or stop her.

"Cirucci!" A voice screamed "You're going to kill yourself! Come on! Take my hand! We'll be safe, and together." The same voice said calmly. Young Cirucci looked back and saw a beautiful green-haired girl extending her hand with a soft smile. "Come on, we can run away; we'll never look back." The girl of violet tresses looked at her friend with deep insecurity. The two joined hands and the Lolita took her step of the ledge and towards her friend.

She felt stupid now. Of course, her friend was always there; always smiling, always thoughtful, always cared.

"Yeah, let's go." The younger one said causing the Olive haired beauty to smile brightly from ear to ear. The Eldest one took a step forward only to be brought back by the younger one.

"What-?" Her friend started.

"Promise," Her friend was confused. "I don't care that we're only teenagers, I don't care that this may be a hard promise to keep, and I don't care if you may not want to; but please…, keep this promise and don't ever leave my side."

The curvier one looked her friend in the eye, and suddenly smiled "I promise, I'll never leave you," The girl stuck out her pinky and offered it to Cirucci "Pinky promise." The Lolita agreed and locked their fingers together.

The promise was kept.

I woke up the next morning, bright and early saying my tearful goodbyes and getting all my stuff to leave. As I said goodbye to the last person, Szayel I cried a little harder. "Aw come on Cirucci it'll be less than a month before you see me again, and guess what?" I sniffled and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"What?" I asked sounding tortured.

"My cause of death- Madness, a life without you makes a man mad." He announced proudly.

"That's what I'm writing on his death certificate!" Gin joined.

I laughed a little cheering up. "Okay, I'll wait a month but I'd like a visit before then too, y' know … if you can." I said ashamed of how soft I was looking.

"Of course," he smiled and I left his embrace. "Where's Nell?" He asked Gin.

And of course, with her always perfect timing; Nell bust through the door in a cloak. And the second I saw her it all suddenly, clicked. My dream last night … I was human and that girl, that was Nell. Me and Nell as teenagers in the human world; and I was suicidal. I guess the dream means that if I've been through fear of life and death once I can do it again; to put it bluntly. I saw our old lives: as humans.

That was some hard shit…

I snapped out of my funk when Nell poked my shoulder and asked "You ready? We got to go." She said sweetly.

"Yeah, did you say good bye to everyone?" I asked, gaining a nod from Nell. I smiled then looking at Szayel and Gin. "Well bye then," I said peacefully as we lifted our hoods over our heads and headed and started our trip. We had a long road a head of us.

Normal P.O.V.

The two girls ran for what seemed like weeks in the old dusty dessert of Las Noches; and in complete silence. When suddenly Cirucci decided to speak, "Running through Las Noches for so long totally ruins the idea of the beach for me."

"Why is that?" Nell giggled gaining speed.

"I've seen enough sand for a life time and a little extra," Cirucci replied looking nauseous

Nell laughed in response"Call Szayel ask 'em how far until we get to that friend of yours, Dordonni." Cirucci smiled at the thought of meeting up with Dordonni again, who some how managed to dance his way away from the lab men. A story he needed to tell her the second he saw her.

Cirucci took out the walky-talky and spoke "Status report please," She said calmly.

"You've been running for approximately two days, you're 80% of the way, my rooms just been de-bugged, Ulquiorra's in the bathroom, Grimmjow and Nnoitra have been celebrating our success with a shit load of sake: they're officially passed out, and I love you." Szayel sang into the phone causing Cirucci to scoff.

"Love you too softy, thanks." Cirucci pushed the button hanging up causing Nell to scream.

"AWW YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE! I SWEAR TO GOD YOU TWO WILL KILL ME!" She was squealing now, scaring the living shit out of me, I held my chest and too deep breaths.

"And your screaming will kill ME so shush!" I told her as we continued our walking, singing a happy tune.

I believe an epilogue is in order no?

Yes, it is and you know what?

*******NEXT CHAPTER IS ONLY AVAILABLE ON FANFICTION DUE TO HOW HIDIEOUS IT LOOKS ON DEVIANTART!********

You can still review even without an account so you don't need to worry.

Oh and if you're on Fanfiction already, I'm sorry you had to see that.

Comment / review?

I can always read and translate your comments or reviews if needed ha ha ^-^


	12. Epilouge So they lived Happily Ever Afr

Hide Me

Epilogue

_A/N- I've grown a new love for Dordonni, and Cirucci as a Prego. Also, there is an additional pairing but as always I think you can over look it. Umm lot's of swears and fluff. I also attempted to be funny. Love ~ Sara._

**Cirucci and Nell easily made it to their destination in Hueco Muendo, where Dordonni happily greeted them with a dance and a lot of sake.**

"Oh my" Nell hiccupped "God 'Rucci!" The ex- espada rolled on to her stomach "I love this guy! You've got to show me more of your friends!" She slurred grinning like an idiot. Cirucci was squinting at Dordonni, who was currently laughing up a storm.

"Oh Nell, mi amor; I'm going to be a hard act to follow, Cirucci doesn't have too many loud mouthed, accent having, drunk off their ass every weekend and holiday; friends." Nell's smile widened and she exploded with laughter; eventually calming down with Dordonni, and wiping a tear from her eye. Cirucci giggled and rolled off one of the fallen ruins with a small "oof"

"Ha ha yeah their all a bunch of noobs… that's why I'm glad I made so many new friends and kept my old ones." Cirucci snuggled into the sand a bit and wrapped the cape tighter around her. "Oh my god I love getting wasted…" Nell and Dordonni laughed,

"Yeah! Fuck brain cells! We need booze!" Nell and Dordonni hollered as the three ended the reunion with a group of laughs and a murmur of.

"God I love life."

**Szayel soon faked his death and went on the see Cirucci,**

"Oh my god I can't wait to see her Gin, oh god my hands are so anxious! Oh god I'm gunna-"Gin slapped a hand over his friends mouth.

"Please Szayel keep it to yourself, I'm still getting used to you being straight…" Szayel scowled.

"It's amazing what pink hair and decent sense in fashion and a bit of teasing; can do. I don't know why it's so shocking I-"Gin pouted a bit.

"Szay, just shut the fuck up; we've been walking in the dessert for like… two days and I'm tired; why you chose to talk know I don't know but it's a pretty stupid decision a-" Szayel hit the back of Gin's head forcefully.

"God damn it Gin, shut up no one's listening to you ramble mindlessly about personal matters!" Szayel stumbled off to some old ruins. "I'm gunna sleep back here." Szayel mumbled collapsing.

Gin rubbed the back of his head in puzzlement. "What the fuck was that?" Gin eventually gave up and just rested next to the nearest ruin peacefully.

**He made it there in promised time.**

Cirucci sat calmly in the small hut constructed of broken ruins, bone, and other dry contents; she was waiting for Dordonni to come back with food he manager to get from near by arrancar. As she waited she sat out in the doorway looking out for her friend, she saw a tuft of bouncing pink hair. "Szayel?" She asked anxiously springing to her feet "Oh my god…" she squealed running toward the figure that was aiming at her.

She nearly tackled him when they finally touched, but she settled for his tight embrace and a sweet twirl in the air, a gentle kiss following. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Szayel feverishly kissed Cirucci, pressing his forehead to hers with a huge stupid grin. "Oh my god I missed you so much Szayel."

"I missed you too Cirucci; you and your sassy remarks, your cocky grin, your sexy ass." Szayel smiled sweetly kissing her again softly. "We should probably get up..," Szayel started.

"Let's not," Cirucci purred "Nell and Gin can stay inside and we can stay behind this big old ruin … you, me and the sand." Szayel grinned.

"Did I tell you that I love you, a lot?"

**Cirucci and Szayel were engaged on the 27****th**** of April in a firey fit of passion.**

"Let's get married Cirucci, I love you; and I want everyone to know that like a second nature!" Szayel called out holding his chest. "Every time I think of you my heart beats faster and my stomach gets butterflies!" Szayel stood taller on of the still standing marble column "I want to be with you spiritually, mentally, and physically; for the rest of my life! No exceptions!" Szayel got on one knee and looked down at the ground where Cirucci was standing. "So Cirucci Sanderwici, please! Marry me you psychotic beauty queen!" Szayel opened his hand and revealed a small ring to be placed on her finger.

"Get down here so I can accept the proposal! It's gunna be a little weird having to do it while you're all the way up there and I'm down here…" she said a little awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, right… be right there!"

**They got married in Aizen's throne room while Aizen was off to destroy Ichigo on the 3****rd**** of May.**

"So do you, Szayel Aporro Granz; take she; Cirucci Sanderwici; to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Ulquiorra asked patiently.

"I do." Szayel said with half lidded eyes.

"And do you, Cirucci Sanderwici; take he, Szayel Aporro Granz; to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Ulquiorra said smiling slightly.

"I do," Cirucci said on the bridge of tears.

"Then you may kiss, I repeat kiss; the bride. Try not to take it too far." Ulquiorra finished as the two met in a fluffy kiss.

"For ever and always yours"

**After many faked espada deaths, Aizen was defeated and the espada were moved in to Rukongai.**

"Thank god we're not in Las Noches any more, that place had such a bad vibe and this place is so much better!" Szayel threw his hands into the air and exclaimed.

"Yeah," Cirucci agreed "The first thing I'm going to do is find that Ichigo Kurosaki and hug him senseless!" Cirucci said clinging tighter to her bag of groceries for the new home. "Oh-!"

**The dreams of the past also continued, conveniently giving Cirucci advice when needed.**

"I also had another dream last night; it told me the move would be easy and…" Cirucci looked down at her feet blushing; smiling brightly. "We had twins; Rose and Violet. Rose had beautifully straight, lilac locks; she had your gorgeous golden eyes. Violet had a cute round face with big emotional, lavender eyes, like me; and she had coiled cherry pink tresses. They were both healthy, happy babies. I almost cried when I got up out of bed, I was so happy!" Cirucci sobbed into her grocery bag. "Oh my god they were so beautiful …"

Szayel's eyes went wide for a second and he grinned, "So, you want a baby?" He asked hopeful.

Cirucci looked up from her bag frowning. "No! I want two of them, two beautiful bouncing fraternal twin baby girls!" Cirucci sobbed even more "God sometimes I think you don't even listen to me!" Szayel wrapped an arm around Cirucci's shoulder.

"Oh poo, Cirucci; I listen to you all the time, in fact I think I listen too much." Szayel cooed trying his best to comfort her.

"Don't be so fucking cocky! You're not perfect! You're far from." Cirucci stormed off leaving Szayel behind.

"I'm pretty sure our babies are closer than we think…"

**Szayel was in fact correct, Cirucci was pregnant,**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!" Cirucci screamed, more than demanding answers. Szayel patted Cirucci's shoulder calmly laughing a bit.

"Cirucci, this is a baby shower; for Rose and Violet." Szayel smiled at her brightly gesturing towards the group of women a waiting her.

**Cirucci's dream of twins came true.**

"Oh…" Cirucci started, calmed down dramatically "That was so nice!" she chirped skipping off towards Nell, Haribel, and all her other friends.

"Oh my gosh Cirucci I've never seen such a beautiful Prego!" Lilynette said practically squealing.

"I agree," Haribel stated "You look beautiful."

"Thank you girls, I hope they come soon though, I'm growing so anxious." Cirucci said caressing her blossoming belly.

Cirucci was showered with questions and compliments from the women and Dordonni; while the men sat in a group conversing with Szayel.

"So… Cirucci's knocked up, that must be hell; her mood swings seem intense." Nnoitra started.

"Ah, their insane but I kind of like it when she settles down and gets all cute." Szayel looked at her smiling cheekily at her friends.

"She looks beautiful Szayel, I'd be proud if I were you." Ulquiorra said looking at Cirucci for a moment before facing Szayel again "Pregnancy is one of the most wonderful things a being can go though,"

"I'm very proud of her, but honestly I can't see my self as a father…" Szayel shuttered a bit.

"Oh bullshit!" Starkk called out "You'll be fine, I wouldn't mind helping; I've got a kid at home myself!" Starkk laughed looking a Lilynette. "She's more like a sister though…"

Grimmjow laughed a bit at the thought "Yeah I'll help too, Szayel"

"As will I !" Tesla smiled brightly "It'd be an honor!"

"I will assist you as well, I think it'll be … fun" Ulquiorra finally said.

"Yeah I guess I can help too." Nnoitra admitted.

"Thanks you guys, I really needed this"

**Cirucci gave birth on the 12****th**** of December to two perfectly healthy twins; Rose and Violet Aporro Granz**

Cirucci held the infants close to her bosoms, smiling tiredly at them; she felt complete with them in her embrace. "Oh look at them, their just like I dreamed they'd be…" Szayel said kissing Cirucci on the cheek "Can I hold them?" Szayel asked cooing towards the beautiful children in Cirucci's arms.

"Of course," Cirucci said handing him both of the girls "They're yours too." Cirucci smiled lying back into her pillow.

"That they are…" he said proudly.

"A couple more beautiful girls for me to call mine."

**Dordonni and Nell became the god parents of the children.**

"What the fuck, Szayel!" Nnoitra shouted "Why is Dordonni the god father! I'm banging the god mother! I demand to be a god father, this instant!" Nnoitra threatened.

"First of all Nnoitra, you called me a "dip shit fag" half of the time I've known you. And Cirucci and I both think Dordonni is a better role model for the girls. He's smart, responsible, oh yeah; and he's in control of his blood lust." Szayel retorted flipping through a magazine.

"W-well you have two kids! Can't I be the god father of one of 'em!" Nnoitra was begging now, Cirucci couldn't help it.

"He's right Szayel, come on we can squeeze him in, well if the rest of the guys don't mind."

"I'm content with being an uncle." Ulquiorra said.

"Okay so Nell and Nnoitra are Rose's god parents, and Dordonni and Nell are Violet's god parents." Cirucci said smiling. "Everyone's happy."

Nnoitra smirked. "Oh fuck yeah! Which one's Rose again?"

**Make that Nnoitra, Nell, and Dordonni.**

**The boys kept their promise to Szayel, helping him raise the kids everyday they could.**

"God, why did Szayel and Cirucci have to go out for a date night? Just why the fuck was this needed?" Grimmjow cursed raising Violet high above his head. "Jeez, these kids are one hell of a hand full!"

"I know right! What kind of kid causes smoke with food coloring?" Starkk said shocked with the children.

Tesla wiped Rose's colored face "Only the child of Szayel would" Tesla sighed and patted her head smiling.

"True," Ulquiorra said taking Violet from Grimmjow. "I blame you Nnoitra, who leaves a child alone for so long with such things?"

"It's a bottle of water and food coloring ULQUIORRA! I didn't know that shit like this could happen!"

"I found out what he did," Dordonni groaned standing up "He left em' near an electrical socket and they managed to make smoke." Dordonni said glaring at Nnoitra. "You're not fit to be a god father." He spat.

"Bull shit! I am so fit to be a god father! Who called this loser over any way?" Nnoitra complained rolling his eyes.

"It's god father's sense, you wouldn't know of it." Dordonni said, as he left swaggering up the steps.

"Fag,"

**They all lived happily ever after;**

**Nnoitra and Nell now living together, constantly with visits from the girls;**

**Dordonni is living with some random new boy friend of his, for once Nnoitra was right;**

**Grimmjow and Ulquiorra sharing the duty of tending to a child they found on the streets alone;**

**Ulquiorra grew a new liking to smiling;**

**Starkk is still lazy as ever, but agrees to stay awake for a reasonable amount of time everyday;**

**Cirucci and Szayel live in harmony with their two baby girls;**

**They couldn't be happier.**

**The End,**

_**A/N- And so my first fan fiction comes to an end, I love writing Szayel and Cirucci and I've got so many Ideas so don't think I'm gunna disappear after this! If you want you guys can guys can expand on any of the little tidbits I have up there I'd love to read them. I love pregnant Cirucci ha ha, Oh! And the god parent three-some I think is cool, especially since I love those three characters to no end. Especially Nnoitra! And during the baby shower it was supposed to sound like Ulqui wanted a baby, so that's why I added that they found a kid. And Grimmy's helping him 'cause their biffles; if you don't like them as lovers.**_

_**Gay Dordonni is WIN!**_

_**Please read and review it's highly appreciated and I always reply. OH!**_

_**This chapter is only available on fanfiction because it looks so bad on Deviant art it hurts my soul.**_

_**I love you all! Even if you're just a reader! Even if you're a hater!**_

_**If you love me too, I'd love to see you request me something if you have any ideas, or maybe tell me why you love me ha ha. Or maybe you just wanna be a friend, that's cool too.**_

_**I can always translate your comments and reply to you if you can't speak English or Portuguese.**_

_**Yeah I speak Portuguese and English haha ^-^ and A little French and Spanish.**_

_**LOVE~ Sara**_


End file.
